Finding Love in a Coffee Shop
Finding Love in a Coffee Shop 'is a young adult book released on November 1, 2018. Summary ''College life is supposed to be as easy as pie, and yet you've run out of steam. When you step into your local coffee shop for a pick-me-up, that's exactly what you get. You meet the owner and his brother — a double shot of hot and sweet. A brewing romance can serve as a true eye-opener. Will it make you lose your taste for what's important? And which barista is your cup of tea? Chapters '''Chapter 1: But First, Coffee What's a surer way to perk up for a journey than rocket-fuel-strength coffee? How about the steaming-hot barista serving it? Chapter 2: Just Brew It Your boss is shady, and so is the creep snooping around your house, but your barista is one tall drink of coffee, and that makes up for it all. Chapter 3: I Like You a Latte Wait, sweet Will has a hot brother? In that case, make it a double! Chapter 4: You Mocha Me Crazy You and Will have more in common than you may have thought. A mutual enemy is easy to bond over. Chapter 5: Don't Give a Frapp A painful memory and Will's mindblowing surprise makes your heart pound harder than coffee ever could. Chapter 6: A Romance is Brewing Will and Matthew are finally on your turf. You aren't going to play games - or are you? Chapter 7: Roasted Will and Matthew are about to turn up the heat - you'd better call the Fire Department! Chapter 8: Drink Coffee and Do Good When a friend, especially a hot one, has nowhere to go, you make room for him - and not just in your heart. Chapter 9: Meant to Bean You've opened your doors to Will - what about your heart? Chapter 10: It's a Brew-tiful Day The coffee shop comes to you - which barista will make yummier dessert? Chapter 11: Mugs and Kisses Tired of the coffees shop? Time for a romantic dinner. Chapter 12: We're the Perfect Blend Dinner's over, but your evening isn't. Who will you end it with, and will there be a second date? Chapter 13: Espresso Yourself Here's your chance to stand up for yourself - how is Will going to reward you for your bravery? Chapter 14: Livin' la Vida Mocha You navigate the murky waters of celebrity life. Hang on to your hat - it's about to get stormy. Chapter 15: Life's Too Short for Bad Coffee Will's family drama brings to light heavy memories - will you bond over your painful pasts? Chapter 16: You're the Cream in My Coffee You bare more than your soul to Will - will you come to regret it? Chapter 17: Cold Brew Will witnesses your family's tragedy - will it bring you two closer? What are you going to tell Matt about you and Will? Chapter 18: Finding Love in a Coffee Shop Will's past creeps up on him and Matthew. Will your love save the day? Chapter 19: Love Confections Will okay? Will your brothers pay the price? Will the thought of losing everyone you love help you wake up, smell the coffee, and make a decision? Will you step up to the plate and defeat it, and what price will your brothers pay? Author The original author of the story is Jordan Lynde. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Jordan Lynde is a YA/NA author from western Massachusetts. When she's not writing, you can find her eating at new places, interacting with her readers on social media, or watching K-dramas with her cats. Follow her on Twitter at @jordanlynde_. References 1. https://www.wattpad.com/story/1609592-finding-love-in-a-coffee-shop Related Pages *Cards Gallery - Finding Love in a Coffee Shop Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Jordan Lynde